I SEE HER and HELP HER
by deathpenity17
Summary: HARRY POTTER! I see her. Roaming around the castle. In the library. And at Hadgrid's Hut. I see her and i want to help her out since one of her friends are being mean to her. vampire.
1. Who is that BUshy Brown Girl?

**I SEE HER**

**_September 17, 2003_**

.

I see her.

.

The girl.

.

With brown.

.

Bushy.

.

Hair.

.

That.

.

Is.

.

From Gryffindor.

.

That is roaming around the halls.

.

With.

.

My godson.

.

What is this?

.

Is she a friend of Harry?

.

I suppose so.

.


	2. In The Library on the First Day

**_September 18, 2003_**

.

There she is again.

.

In the library.

.

Sometimes I think she is like Lily Evens.

.

Always.

.

At.

.

The.

.

Library.

.

On the first or second day of school.

.

Of course.

.

How should I know that she did do that?

.

You find out.

.

Soon.

.

Enough.

.


	3. Nine Days Later! He Slipped Away!

_**September 27, 2008**_

.

Dang it!

.

So close!

.

Almost had him.

.

But.

.

He slipped away.

.

Maybe I should talk to that cat of that girl with bushy brown hair?

.

Maybe.

.

Not.

.


	4. Hermione' That was the Girl's Name is

**_November 21, 2003_**

.

I see her.

.

Walking.

.

Towards.

.

Hagrid's Hut.

.

I watch.

.

As they both talk for a bit.

.

I watch as Hagrid pulled out from the oven the rock cakes.

.

I laughed.

.

I know I would eat that with out hesitation.

.

For I am starving here in this freezing night.

.

Oh!

.

Don't get distracted!

.

For.

.

The girl is coming out of the hut.

.

I hear Hagrid saying.

.

'See ya, Hermione!'

.

I blinked.

.

That was the girl's name.

.

Hermione.

.

With out anymore of wasting time.

.

I turn around to head into the Forbiddon Forest.

.

For my mind kept to what it just over heard.

.

'Hermione.'

.


	5. Whispers In The Dark

**_November 30, 2003_**

.

Over hearing.

.

And.

.

Eavesdropping.

.

It is both.

.

Rude.

.

And.

.

Useful.

.

If.

.

You.

.

Get.

.

My.

.

Meaning.

.

It is not of a question.

.

Of **_how_** you do it.

.

But.

.

How **_well_** you can do it.

.

And how **_long_** you can do it.

.

With out.

.

Getting.

.

_**Caught**_.

.

For over the years of being in the Order.

.

I learn to pick up anything.

.

Whispers.

.

Is.

.

One.

.

Of .

.

Them.

.

They hold co zillions of information.

.

That is worth.

.

Over hearing.

.

And.

.

You probably just guessed.

.

What I am doing right now.

.

Of course.

.

I'm eavesdropping.

.

Why wouldn't I be?

.

To catch that minced little rat.

.

Of Peter's.

.

Oh!

.

What are you doing here?

.

Fluff ball?

.

No.

.

No.

.

I don't think that's your name.

.

Is it?

.

Well?

.

Tell me your name?

.

Crookshanks, huh?

.

Funny how that is.

.

You want to help me?

.

Hmmmmm . . . .

.

What?

.

You know that Ron's rat is an Animagus?

.

Dang!

.

You are a smart cat.

.

Fine.

.

Lets go.

.

And kick so rats.

.


	6. It was like LIGHT EXTINGUISHED for her

**_December 17, 2003_**

.

That girl.

.

With the bushy brown hair.

.

What was her name.

.

Ah.

.

Of course.

.

Hermione.

.

Don't know her last name.

.

You tell me.

.

Ah well.

.

Better than saying it to me.

.

But she is crying.

.

While she is going towards.

.

Hagrid's Hut.

.

What happened?

.

What has happened to her?

.

I did took note that the owner of the rat is being mean to her.

.

Oh gods.

.

What have I done?

.

Her friend ship is slipping away.

.

In front of my sight.

.

It is like a candle light.

.

Being extinguished.

.

So suddenly.

.

That.

.

You.

.

Can't.

.

Do.

.

Anything.

.

To.

.

Save.

.

It.

.

It. Is. A.

.

Bad.

.

Feeling.

.

I know for sure.

.

From that night.

.

1977.

.


	7. Christmas Eve!

**_December 24, 2003_**

.

Well.

.

Would you look at that?

.

It is Christmas Eve.

.

And here I am in the winter wonder land.

.

That I learned too soon that I hate it.

.

From what I could detect from Crookshanks.

.

Is that the girl and that Weasley kid, named Ron aren't getting along.

.

I marked a Tillie on a rock on the days that Hermione came to Hagrid.

.

One of the things that you can count on with Hagrid is the cheering up part of him.

.

That helps me when ever my friends argue about something stupid.

.

Ha.

.

The memories.

.

I always like the muggle music than the wizard music.

.

Best bands.

.

So far how many times Hermione came to Hagrid is . . .

.

About seven times.

.

Man, what is wrong with that kid?

.

It is just a rat.

.

That is Peter Pettigrew.

.


	8. Dont You Go Talk To Her!

**_December 31, 2003_**

.

Ahh.

.

Finally.

.

It is done.

.

With the snow.

.

I swear that my toes didn't make it.

.

That was until I get into my other form that is.

.

There is nothing to talk about.

.

But the useaul.

.

Cat get rat.

.

Rat gets away.

.

Faking it's death while he's at it.

.

Making the red haired friend.

.

Start yelling at her.

.

For something.

.

She.

.

Didn't.

.

Even.

.

Do.

.

'. . .'

.

Don't think about it.

.

Don't think about it.

.

'. . .'

.

Don't think about it.

.

' . . . . . .'

.

Just.

.

Don't.

.

Even.

.

Think.

.

About.

.

It.

.

Sirius.

.

'Hermione.'

.

Flush!

.

Fish!

.

Fish! Fish! Fish!

.

You fool.

.

You just thought the most stupid plan ever to get yourself caught!

.

Are you insane?!

.

'. . .'

.

I'm not insane.

.

'. . . . . .'

.

I'm not inssssaaanneee.

.

'. . . . . . . . .'

.

I'm not insane.

.

I'm not.

.

'. . .'

.

Not insane.

.

Please.

.

Don't.

.

Go.

.

And.

.

Talk.

.

To.

.

Her.

.

'. . .'

.


	9. She is Looking at me Is She? Does She?

**_January, 12, 2003_**

.

*sigh*

.

Jeez.

.

Why can't I get that stupid rat?!

.

I told Crookshanks to not eat it but just bring him to me.

.

If I kill him.

.

Then.

.

Where is my freedom?

.

I took notice to that a couple days ago.

.

Best to just give Peter to Dumbledore.

.

And everything will be fine.

.

I hope.

.

Right now.

.

I'm walking around Hogsmead.

.

And to stop into my tracks.

.

Dead.

.

There she was.

.

Walking.

.

Fallowing.

.

The.

.

Git.

.

That.

.

Made.

.

Her.

.

Breakdown.

.

Every time.

.

They.

.

Argue.

.

About.

.

Their.

.

Pets.

.

He seems to enjoy it.

.

Or maybe this is just my paranoid thoughts.

.

That is getting me.

.

Yeah.

.

That's must be it.

.

Hide in the shadows, Sirius.

.

Hide in the shadows.

.

That is what you are born to do.

.

Is.

.

To.

.

Hide.

.

And.

.

Watch.

.

The.

.

World.

.

Around.

.

You.

.

Burn.

.

'. . .'

.

Well.

.

Alright.

.

No.

.

Not.

.

Really.

.

But.

.

You.

.

Get.

.

What.

.

I.

.

Mean.

.

Or.

.

At.

.

Least.

.

I.

.

Hope.

.

You.

.

Do.

.

'. . .'

.

Never.

.

Mind.

.

Hold it!

.

She just looked at me.

.

She doesn't see you.

.

She doesn't see you.

.

At least I hope she doesn't.

.

Does she?

.

Dang.

.

What had she done to me?

.

I watch as she looks away.

.

As her so called friend.

.

Asked her 'What is wrong?'

.

She was saying something.

.

Like.

.

'Nothing is wrong. Why?'

.

Yeah.

.

That's what I like to know too.

.

Red head.

.

HE says.

.

'Nothing'

.

Also.

.

Stupid.

.

Git.

.

I do like the Weasleys.

.

But it is just the anger issues that I don't like.

.

At all.

.

Thank.

.

You.

.

Very.

.

Much.

.


	10. What Have I Done' part 1

**_January, 13, 2004_**

.

**Part 1.**

.

There she is.

.

Running.

.

This time.

.

Like her life depended on it.

.

Towards Hagrid's Hut.

.

As quickly as she can go.

.

He watches as she breaks down about seventeen feet away from the porch.

.

I felt something.

.

A pull.

.

On my heart.

.

A knife.

.

Twisting.

.

Snarling.

.

Into my heart.

.

The pain.

.

I feel.

.

Is.

.

The pain.

.

That the girl is feeling.

.

And at the same time.

.

My hair.

.

The hair on the back of my neck.

.

Was.

.

Raising.

.

Even

.

So as the rest of my hair.

.

Something wasn't right.

.

She is working too hard.

.

Watching.

.

People.

.

Work.

.

Too.

.

Hard.

.

Hurts.

.

Me.

.

Especially.

.

When.

.

Their.

.

Friends.

.

Acts.

.

Mean.

.

Toward.

.

Them.

.

And.

.

The.

.

Person.

.

That.

.

Is.

.

Working.

.

Too.

.

Hard.

.

Even.

.

More.

.

Hurt.

.

Than.

.

Ever.

.

I did what I could do.

.

I approached her.

.

I slowly walked up to her.

.

On.

.

That.

.

Snowy.

.

Windy.

.

Moonlighted.

.

Night.

.

I watched as she looks up slowly after she took noticed of a shadow was over her.

.

And to notice my shoes.

.

Dirty as they were.

.

They could still be seen in the middle of the night.

.

Especially.

.

In the snow.

.

I watched as her eyes finally landed on my mostly grey with silver strikes eyes.

.

Now.

.

For.

.

The.

.

Question.

.

That.

.

You.

.

Have.

.

Been.

.

Waiting.

.

For.

.

' . . .'

.

'What have I done?'

.


	11. What Have I Done' part 2

**_January, 13, 2003_**

.

**Part 2.**

.

I watch.

.

Her eyes.

.

Widen.

.

In.

.

Surprise.

.

I watch.

.

As she.

.

Slowly.

.

Stared at me.

.

For about.

.

I think.

.

A couple minutes.

.

I watch.

.

As she just sat there staring at me.

.

With out thinking.

.

I slowly.

.

Held out my tattooed hand, for her to reach.

.

She looked at my hand, before slowly look at me again.

.

She slowly held her hand out to catch my hand.

.

As I picked her up from the ground.

.

I could feel her skin.

.

It was fragile.

.

It felt like.

.

If I put any more pressure.

.

It would surely shatter.

.

Into.

.

Millions.

.

Of.

.

Pieces.

.

And.

.

The coldness.

.

She had to endure.

.

These long months.

.

Without any support from anybody.

.

Was spreading.

.

Like poison.

.

Like.

.

Cancer.

.

Like.

.

Death.

.

Itself.

.

For she is too light.

.

As I pick her up in my arms.

.

She doesn't struggle.

.

She doesn't scream.

.

Most girls would start screaming.

.

And.

.

Start.

.

Run away from me.

.

Screaming.

.

'Murderer!'

.

At me.

.

As they run away.

.

Not only that, but.

.

Most of them would scream at me.

.

To.

.

Let.

.

Them.

.

Go.

.

If I got a hold of them.

.

Then the question is.

.

Why?

.

Why didn't she run away from me?

.


	12. What Have I Done' part 3

**_January, 13, 2003_**

.

**Part 3.**

.

She let me carry her.

.

She let me take her away.

.

From the person that made her miserable.

.

She didn't struggle.

.

She did even try.

.

Instead.

.

She relaxed in my embrace.

.

I looked down at her.

.

A look at her saying a saying.

.

That asked a questioned.

.

'Why aren't you struggling?'

.

'Why aren't you trying to get away from me?'

.

'Why aren't you screaming for me to let go of you?'

.

'. . .'

.

'Why are you letting me take you away from here?'

.

She looked up at me.

.

And said in a whisper.

.

That was in the dark.

.

'I'm not afraid.'

.

And.

.

I believed her.

.

Because.

.

I can see it in her eyes.

.

She wasn't afraid.

.

Not.

.

At.

.

All.

.


	13. What Have I Done' part 4 preview!

**_January, 13, 2003_**

.

**Part 4.**

.

We ran.

.

Away.

.

From everything.

.

The pain.

.

And.

.

The hatred.

.

Everything.

.

I was carrying her.

.

She was cling onto me like I was her lifeline to her.

.


	14. What Have I Done' part 4

**_January, 13, 2003_**

.

**Part 4.**

.

We ran.

.

Away.

.

From everything.

.

The pain.

.

And.

.

The hatred.

.

Everything.

.

I was carrying her.

.

She was cling onto me like I was her lifeline to her.

.

I was the one that took her pain away.

.

I was the one that helped her through when ever she called to me.

.

I was the one that scare away her fears.

.

I was the one that is – now – holding her, while she is asleep, in my arms.

.

I looked up at the clear, staring night.

.

And thought.

.

What just happened?

.


	15. Meetings

**_January, 27, 2003_**

.

It is still this month.

.

I'm still being careful.

.

I always met her at Hogsmeand.

.

While her friends are away.

.

I'm in disguise of course.

.

Why wouldn't I be?

.

I don't plan on visiting the dementors any time soon from now.

.

And don't plan on it at all.

.

She is walking toward me.

.

And to only stop a few feet from me.

.

Which is a relief.

.

The demon inside me is more active right now.

.

But why?

.

I know not.

.

She is wearing a scarf.

.

Thank you.

.

That helps me from not eating you up, Hermione.

.

I am getting weak in the summer time.

.

Since the sun is always the strongest.

.

During that time.

.

When it is winter.

.

Oh.

.

It is a blessing.

.

The sun is always covered by the light grayish clouds over our heads.

.

I feel stronger at winter.

.

I'm getting there in the fall time.

.

Spring?

.

Pa – leese.

.

It's a demon to me.

.

An enemy that you can't hide from.

.

Just imagine that you are running away from the sun.

.

And.

.

Everything.

.

You.

.

Do.

.

The sun.

.

ALWAYS.

.

Finds.

.

You.

.

It is a bench.

.

It is all fished up.

.

Hey.

.

I.

.

Can.

.

Curse.

.

Can't.

.

I?

.

Oops!

.

Hermione is waving a hand in front of my face.

.

Don't breathe!

.

And listen up!

.

Jerk!

.

'. . .'

.


	16. Hermione's Mom Is Here! Don't Ask Me!

**_February, 1, 2003_**

.

Surprised?

.

Are you?

.

Yeah.

.

It is the next month already.

.

And I'm still trying to find that stupid rat.

.

Oh well.

.

It faked its death once again.

.

You think that the rat is afraid, do you?

.

Well . . .

.

Good.

.

There isn't much news.

.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

.

Except I heard.

.

That.

.

Hermione's mom.

.

Arrived.

.

Last night.

.

Some stupid excuse, about that she misses Hermione.

.

Oh!

.

I don't know!

.

How should I know?!

.

Don't ask me!

.

I'm not the bookworm here!

.

Go ask her!

.

But.

.

Not.

.

Me!

.


	17. NO! Don't Think of That! Bad! Bad!

**_February 27, 2003_**

.

Hermione said to me that.

.

Her mother . . .

.

Doesn't want to die . . .

.

Well.

.

Miss. Bookworm

.

Let me enlighten you.

.

NOBODY!

.

WANTS!

.

TO!

.

DIE!

.

Oh!

.

You don't want to die too?

.

Hmmm . . .

.

This may be difficult . . .

.

How should I tell you this, Hermione?

,

'Sorry but you have to die, unless you met a vampire in your life and ask him to bit you – then you will live forever.'

.

Hmmm . . .

.

I don't think that will go well . . .

.

Oh.

.

Sure.

.

Tell.

.

Her.

.

That.

.

I'm.

.

IN FACT!

.

A.

.

Bloody.

.

Vampire.

.

Who.

.

Is.

.

Cute.

.

And.

.

Cuddly.

.

And.

.

Sometimes.

.

Serious.

.

Heh.

.

Serious.

.

Sirius.

.

Heh.

.

Oh.

.

Right.

.

Back to the story.

.

Not.

.

To.

.

Mention.

.

A.

.

Vampire.

.

Lord.

.

She will runaway in a heartbeat.

.

But then again . . .

.

*Face to the right side. Eyes looks up in the right corner*

.

*Clearly thinking an evil thought*

.

I . . .

.

Could . . .

.

Catch . . .

.

Her . . .

.

Before . . .

.

She . . .

.

Even . . .

.

Make . . .

.

The . . .

.

First . . .

.

Step . . .

.

No!

.

Don't you even dare think that!

.

Huh?

.

She's gone.

.

Phew!

.

Thought I would make her my dinner.

.

But she escapes.

.

'. . .'

.

Unfortunately . . .

.

No!

.

Stop it!

.

Damnit!

.

*Looks around him – board*

.

So . . .

.

Now what do I do?

.

Great.

.

Another problem here.

.

What's for lunch?

.


	18. Stop Arguing and Start Life All Over

**_March, 14, 2003_**

.

*Sigh*

.

Hermione's crying.

.

Alright.

.

What the red head do this time?

.

Talking about your pets.

.

Sometime pets do get in the way of friendship.

.

That's why I don't have a pet.

.

Why would I need one when I'm already – kind of – a pet?

.

Stop arguing!

.

Or Harry will be alone all by himself!

.

Should I tell her that the rat is an Animagus?

.

I guess so.

.

*Hermione walks off*

.

Maybe not.

.


	19. I Asure You, There Is Nothing Here

**_March, 31, 2003_**

.

Nothing is here.

.

So don't look here.

.

Really nothing is here.

.

THERE YOU ARE PETER!!!!

.

DANG IT!

.

IT GOT AWAY!

.

Like I said.

.

There.

.

Is.

.

Nothing.

.

Here.

.


	20. Nothing to do, Hermione, Crookshanks

**_April, 23, 2003_**

.

There is nothing to do!

.

Grrrr!

.

Nothing to do!

.

HERMIONE!

.

*Crushes into her like a magnet and starts hugging her with a red heart over me head*

.

How are you?

.

She says a good and starts talking about her cat is getting weird for some odd reason.

.

What do you mean?

.

She says that her cat wants to catch Scabbers and walks around the castle with him in his mouth.

.

Huh?

.

Err.

.

Why aren't you giving me the rat RIGHT AFTER you catch it?

.

Crookshanks?

.

Talk to me buddy . . .

.

Come on!

.

We need to talk.

.

Err.

.

NOW!

.


	21. Double Trouble, Crookshanks Trouble!

**_April, 30, 2003_**

.

Crookshanks?

.

Why didn't you give me the rat?

.

Huh?

.

Did you just say that he keeps kissing you when ever you try to capture him?

.

That is weird.

.

'. . .'

.

Just catch him.

.

*walks off*

.


	22. 27 yrs old back then, 40 If I wasn't bit

**_May, 17, 2003_**

.

Dang.

.

This is going too fast.

.

But at the same time.

.

I like it.

.

But it is sad at the same time too.

.

For one thing.

.

I stay here.

.

Being the same person since when I got bitten in Azkaban thirteen years ago.

.

In human years.

.

I would be forty years old right now and I could have been if I did fired him.

.

But that changed when I got bitten thirteen years ago.

.

I'm still my twenty – seven year old self when you look at me, Hermione.

.

And I am dangerous.

.

For the person that killed me . . .

.

Was the vampire lord . . .

.

Who was looking for somebody else to take the job for him.

.

I don't know either of what he was talking about.

.

For I was starving to death and was drenched with out water for so long.

.

And I couldn't make out anything sense in the situation.

.

And he talked that he is a vampire lord and was wondering if I was willing to take the job for him.

.

All I could do was staring at him like he was water.

.

He was quick.

.

Far too fast for my liking.

.

And before I could protest.

.

He grabbed me and bit me right then and there.

.

I was out cold.

.

When I woke up.

.

I was . . . refreshed – I would say – and . . . and thirsty.

.

And the bit you asked about.

.

It was esqrusheating.

.

I almost couldn't take it.

.

But I'm the heir.

.

And I must live to live up to my name.

.

I guess.

.

So far.

.

There is nothing else to do.

.

So I'll just end this story, Hermione.

.

No.

.

Hermione isn't here right now.

.

She is currently is sleeping in her dormitory.

.

'. . .'

.

While I am watching her sleep.

.

'. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'

.

She does look peaceful when ever she sleeps . . .

.

Beautiful even . . .

.

Her hair is quiet soft.

.

*starts looking around*

.

I see if the prefect bathroom is available.

.

Seems to be.

.

Well.

.

What am I waiting for?

.

Need to wash up!

.

Don't YOU look!

.

*shuts the door in your face*

.


	23. way intothestory, yet, hot for reviews!

_**SNEAK PEEK! GUESS WHAT YEAR IT IS?! AND EVERYTHING ELSE! IT IS WAY INTO THE STORY SO DON'T GET YA HOPES UP! HAHAHA!  
**_

.

Hermione is quiet today.

.

Don't know why for sure

.

I catch her in the library, crying again.

.

She looks up at me and sighs before say in a shaking voice.

.

'Take me Sirius. Just take me . . . please . . . Sirius . . . please . . .'

.

I frowned as I slowly walked up to her curled up body on the couch.

.

She . . . was begging . . .

.

I was in front of her, just standing there when she suddenly lunched herself with her hands on my robes, begging for me to take her again.

.

'Please . . . Sirius . . . nobody's here . . . just . . . take me . . . please . . .'

.

I closed my eyes.

.

Never in my life would I see Hermione break down or beg for something like this.

.

My throat felt dry all of a sudden.

.

I jumped in surprised to feel Hermione's lips on mine.

.

Crap . . .

.

I am sitting in the arm chair.

.

She is kissing me.

.

While at the same time.

.

Pushing her body against mine.

.

I put my hands slightly lightly on her back to feel it coming down and coming up again.

.

'I need you, Sirius . . . please?'

.

Words are just words, Hermione.

.

'. . .'

.

You need to show how much you want me.

.

You . . . need to beg . . . for me.

.

'. . .'

.

I think she just . . . locked the door.

.

And put a silencing charm on it.

.

She dragged me from the couch to the . . . secret passage to my room . . .

.

Dang it.

.

How did she found out about it?

.

More importantly . . . when did she found out about it?

.

She jumped onto my bed as I stand right in front of the bed.

.

I jumped again as she kissed me again.

.

Dang.

.

This girl . . . got it bad . . . really bad . . .

.

I never knew that Hermione had a fire side in her . . .

.

I felt her back as she continued to kiss me.

.

I know I got tamed . . . slightly . . . when I was corped up in here.

.

But something likes this . . .

.

I don't get tamed easily for this.

.

When I got a good grip on her, I gently pushed her on the bed.

.

I was at her side in less than a second.

.

She stared at me in shock and surprise.

.

Isn't that the same?

.

Who knows?

.

I don't care.

.

'You . . . need to . . . beg . . . Hermione.'

.

She stared at me.

.

I looked at her warily.

.

Before . . .

.

She looked slightly out of the world.

.

Then I realized that she doesn't know how to beg.

.

Dang it girl.

.

You were begging when you were in the library.

.

What happened?

.

I reached out to her.

.

And held her face in my hands before . . .

.

Sliding down to her neck . . .

.

To between her . . . breasts . . .

.

'You need to beg, Hermione.'

.

Her eyes were wide like sources.

.

As I went down slowly to her stomach.

.

She . . . moaned . . .

.

I looked to the side glanced.

.

'. . .'

.

'I . . . guess this . . . is begging.'

.

I stared at her, hard, as she pushed me onto my back and pulling herself on top of me.

.

She kissed me as she began . . . both . . . laid her body against mine . . . and began to rock against me . . .

.

I growled.

.

She didn't stop.

.

Dang it.

.

You want this girl.

.

Then you're getting it then.

.

Mark my words, girl.

.

I turned the tables and I'm the one that is pinning her against the bed this time.

.

She was gasping for breath.

.

I placed my hands on either side of her hips as I gently pushed against her.

.

She stopped breathing before starting again.

.

I crawled up to her, as this time I was the one that was kissing her.

.

She gripped my cloak as she pulled her hands down and up my body.

.

I was sliding my hands on either of her sides.

.

She groaned.

.

I growled.

.


	24. In Disguise But Yet Not

**_May 30, 2003_**

.

Of course she doesn't know it is really Sirius Black that she is talking to!

.

I'm in disguise!

.

But at the same time I am not.

.

Am I confusing you?

.

I guess so.

.

Well.

.

You have to figure it out.

.

On your own.

.

Sorry.

.

Hahah.

.


	25. Just Ignore Me, Hermione Please

**_June, 13, 2003_**

.

Yes.

.

You clever witch.

.

I think it is time for you to figure it out by now.

.

That.

.

The.

.

Person.

.

That.

.

You.

.

Have.

.

Been.

.

Meeting.

.

Isn't.

.

That.

.

Person.

.

That.

.

You.

.

Thought.

.

It.

.

Was.

.

To.

.

Be.

.

Nope.

.

It.

.

Isn't.

.

Unfortunately.

.

You see.

.

It.

.

Is.

.

Really.

.

Sirius.

.

Black.

.

And.

.

He's.

.

A.

.

Lonely.

.

Cuddly.

.

Vampire.

.

That.

.

Is.

.

Trying to get that rat of your friends.

.

And.

.

Is.

.

Some.

.

How.

.

And.

.

Yet.

.

Is.

.

Fighting.

.

This.

.

For.

.

So.

.

Long.

.

And.

.

Yet.

.

Is.

.

No longer.

.

To fight.

.

This.

.

So.

.

Long.

.

But.

.

I.

.

Got.

.

To be.

.

Strong.

.

Please.

.

Don't.

.

Question.

'Why.'

.

Because.

.

It seems.

.

Though.

.

How.

.

Hard.

.

It.

.

Seems.

.

To.

.

Say.

.

But.

.

I somehow.

.

Slowly.

.

Fallen.

.

For.

.

You.

.

But.

.

I try.

.

To drive out through the night.

.

But.

.

I'm insane.

.

No.

.

I'm sure I am insane.

.

For.

.

A.

.

Very.

.

Long.

.

Time.

.

Mind you.

.

But.

Yeah.

.

It is.

.

Just.

.

Too.

.

Hard.

.

To.

.

Just.

.

Walk.

.

Away.

.

From.

.

You.

.

Anymore.

.

I rather.

.

Just . . ,

.

'. . .'

.

Can't you help me when I starting to burn?

.

No.

.

Sorry.

.

Just.

.

Ignore.

.

Me.

.

Hermione.

.

Please.

.


	26. Fine I'll syit Happy? Hermione?

**_June, 17, 2003_**

.

Fine.

.

I'll say it.

.

Slowly.

.

Bit.

.

By.

.

Bit.

.

So.

.

You.

.

Won't.

.

Scream.

.

Like.

.

A.

.

Fan girl.

.

It.

.

Would.

.

Be.

.

Like.

.

Blood.

.

Coming.

.

Down.

.

Slowly.

.

Down.

.

The.

.

Wall.

.

Of.

.

An.

.

Abandon.

.

House.

.

Where.

.

Where.

.

A.

.

Murder.

.

Scene.

.

Is.

.

*Sigh*

.

Here's.

.

Goes.

.

Nothing.

.

I.

.

Guess.

.

'. . .'

.

You're always so cute.

.

There.

.

When you're just standing there.

.

Right in front of me.

.

Looking cute.

.

And.

.

God.

.

So.

.

Good.

.

To.

.

Eat.

.

Also.

.

But.

.

I.

.

Just.

.

Cant.

.

See.

.

That.

.

At.

.

All.

.

That.

.

I.

.

Eat.

.

You.

.

Cause.

.

You.

.

Are.

.

The.

.

Person.

.

That.

.

I.

.

Had.

.

Fallen.

.

In.

.

Love.

.

With.

.

There.

.

I.

.

Did.

.

It.

.

Happy?

.

Hermione?

.


	27. Please it would be best if we dont meet

**_June, 25, 2003_**

.

Yes.

.

It.

.

Would.

.

Be.

.

Best.

.

If.

.

You.

.

Just.

.

Ignore.

.

Me.

.

Not.

.

Ever.

.

No.

.

No.

.

I.

.

Know.

.

How.

.

It.

.

Would.

.

Feel.

.

To be.

.

So.

.

Alone.

.

To.

.

The.

.

World.

.

But.

.

Please.

.

Hermione.

.

Just.

.

Ignore.

.

Me.

.

No.

More.

.

Meetings.

.

It.

.

Is.

.

Good.

.

For.

.

You.

.

Just.

.

Ignore.

.

Me.

.


	28. Yes It would be interesting

**_June, 30, 2003_**

.

Then again.

.

'. . .'

.

I should do something.

.

I'm just going to see what Hermione would say if she saw me as the actual ex – prisoner.

.

No disguises included.

.

Plus.

.

No warning on how she will react.

.

If she did see Sirius Black waiting for her to where the spot they usually stop for each other.

.

Umm.

.

Yeah.

.

That would be interesting to see that.

.

Yes.

.

It would.

.


	29. How Did It Go? Well You'll See

**_July, 7, 2004_**

.

Yes.

.

It.

.

Is.

.

The.

.

-

.

Well.

.

Past.

.

The New Years.

.

But.

.

Ahh.

.

Anyway.

.

So.

.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

.

You want to know how it go with Hermione?

.

I won't tell you.

.

'. . .'

.

Ahh.

.

Fine.

.

Lets just say that . . .

.

I gave her a scare I think.

.

Then she acted like she was dreaming it.

.

Which.

.

I would understand that if I was in her shoes.

.

Except.

.

I wasn't.

.

Sure.

.

Here it went.

.

'Hermione.'

.

'Huh?'

.

She looks at me like . . .

.

I'm an escaped prisoner.

.

Which is cool.

.

That was until I had to cover her mouth from screaming.

.

And yeah.

.

After that.

.

She quickly recovered.

.

And went.

.

'So . . . You're . . . Sirius Black . . . right?

.

I nodded at her.

.

And.

.

She nodded with me.

.

And then we both – uh.

.

Sort.

.

Of.

.

Said.

.

'Yeah.'

.

At the same time.

.

Then she asked if she was dreaming or if this is reality of it.

.

I said.

.

'Well . . .'

.

Then I leaned closer to her.

.

Whispered in her ear.

.

And said the very words.

.

'It spends on how you look at it.'

.

She looks confused as I suspected and said again.

.

'Well? Didn't you pinch yourself?'

.

She shook her head 'no'.

.

Then.

.

I said.

.

'Well . . . if you feel pain . . . then you're not dreaming.'

.

She then looked disbelieving at me and said.

.

'Well. . . . Bite me . . .'

.

'. . . If you are there . . .'

.


	30. ths s jst de snek pek She Didn't Let Go

**_July, 17, 2004_**

.

So.

.

The story I've been telling you about.

.

No.

.

As much as I wanted to bite her.

.

I couldn't.

.

I whispered to her.

.

'Every time I bite they scream.'

.

She held out her hand to gently feel my hand.

.

The coldness was enough for anybody to wake up.

.

She jumped slightly by the temperature of my skin.

.

I smiled apologetically enough to hear her heart stop for a few seconds before starting again faster than it was before.

.

'Sorry . . . about my skin. . . . That's what you get when you are outside in the winter time.'

.

She giggled at my attempt for an excuse.

.

She then took my hand to only this time, didn't let go in surprise.

.


	31. Fullchap She Didn't Let Go

**_July, 17, 2004_**

.

So.

.

The story I've been telling you about.

.

No.

.

As much as I wanted to bite her.

.

I couldn't.

.

I whispered to her.

.

'Every time I bite they scream.'

.

She held out her hand to gently feel my hand.

.

The coldness was enough for anybody to wake up.

.

She jumped slightly by the temperature of my skin.

.

I smiled apologetically enough to hear her heart stop for a few seconds before starting again faster than it was before.

.

'Sorry . . . about my skin. . . . That's what you get when you are outside in the winter time.'

.

She giggled at my attempt for an excuse.

.

She then took my hand to only this time, didn't let go in surprise.

.

'Are you Gothic?'

.

She asked unexpectedly.

.

I crooked my head in confusion.

.

'I guess I am . . . I used to be . . .'

.

She nodded her head.

.

I think she is still in her dream – like state.

.

Or.

.

That's what she thinks.

.

I moved swiftly to her neck.

.

To.

.

Where I placed my lips on her neck.

.

She gasped.

.

My lips are cold.

.

I'm sure they are cold.

.

If.

.

Not.

.

Then why the hell are they not cold like the rest of me?

.

I moved away to look at her face.

.

She looks slightly more awake.

.

I asked her.

.

'Are you now awake?'

.

I asked her.

.

For she nodded quickly.

.

And quickly said.

.

'I'm not dreaming, aren't I?'

.

I nodded to her.

.

Before disappearing right before her.

.

I was laughing my head off as I walked away.

.

Back to where I do belong.

.


	32. She doesn't deserve to die

**_July, 31, 2004_**

.

Yeah.

.

It happened just like that.

.

Sorry to say.

.

But.

.

It went too fast.

.

The warmth of her neck.

.

No.

.

No. no. no.

.

Scratch that out.

.

That wasn't right.

.

The burning of her neck.

.

It was like fire against my lips.

.

I almost lost control since I never did have human blood for a long time.

.

Only . . . Once . . .

.

No.

.

No.

.

Don't get me wrong.

.

But.

.

It was from an offered human that was starving to death and I gave her food in return for the favor she did for me.

.

There was a lot for her to last her a year.

.

Anyway.

.

I'll go as far as for a human to offer me blood.

.

Not try to see how far I can get without being notice that I am a vampire or not.

.

Gees that woman thought she was loosing her mind when I said her what I need.

.

'I need your blood.'

.

Her eyes . . . looked confused.

.

'I won't take a lot.'

.

She looked so scared.

.

'I promise.'

.

All she wanted was some food . . .

.

In order to eat . . .

.

Since she couldn't almost stand on her two feet's.

.

She was dieing . . .

.

From . . .

.

Starvation . . .

.

I didn't just leave food for her.

.

I made sure, that she did lived on.

.

Later on . . .

.

She was the person that helps me escaped out of a muggle prison.

.

And I gave her the food . . .

.

And then the last time I seen her was that night.

.

She was shot.

.

On her first day of her first job she ever had.

.

I tried everything.

.

But . . .

.

She died . . .

.

Bleeding every where non – stop.

.

She died before I could turn her.

.

As for Hermione . . .

.

No . . .

.

She doesn't deserve to die.

.

And neither did that woman that I tried to help out.

.

This person that I'm so attached to.

.

Hermione.

.

I'll make sure that I won't make that same mistake again.

.


	33. Odd

**_August, 7, 2004_**

.

Another month past.

.

And I am still here.

.

Looking for Peter.

.

I mustn't show my feelings right now.

.

Not until the danger is gone.

.

Well.

.

That would be a while.

.

Shut up, Sirius!

.

You don't know what you're talking about.

.

Well.

.

How should I know how long it would take me to wait for the right moment?

.

Okay, maybe I'm just getting odd here.

.

Yeah.

.

That's must be it.

.

Odd.

.

That's all.

.


	34. New Discoveries

**_August, 17, 2004_**

.

I came back to her.

.

I know.

.

I'm a fool.

.

That's what they all say.

.

Me.

.

A.

.

Fool.

.

I'm still on my guard.

.

Since this was a little suspicious.

.

But I want to make sure.

.

That she didn't tell anyone about that night.

.

If she did . . .

.

Well . . .

.

I don't know what I would do.

.

I can't hurt her.

.

That'll be a painful for my part.

.

And to see her cry in pain will certaintly go onto my list of nightmares.

.

No.

.

I'll just kidnap her.

.

and giver her back when I have Peter to kill.

.

But.

.

Oh.

.

Right.

.

I.

.

Can't.

.

Kill.

.

Peter.

.

Because if I turn him in.

.

Then I'll get my freedom

.

That is more than my dream!

.

Haha.

.

Yes.

.

I am in Hermione's dormentry.

.

Again.

.

She is sleeping.

.

. . .

.

I think.

.

I looked at her face.

.

There are shadows under her eyes.

.

Hmmm.

.

Must have been all the classes she had taken this year.

.

Trouble girl.

.

Why push your self too hard?

.

Oh. Well. That's Hermione for you.

.

Then again.

.

I never did get her last name.

.

Wonder if somebody else knows.

.

She woke up suddenly and stared at me.

.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand before a shreal scream came from her.

.

'Shhh! do you want the dementors after me? Well, I guess you do since you screamed for the whole school to wake up.'

.

I whispered to her.

.

She breathe in and out before asking in a shaking voice of what am I doing here.

.

I quickly asked if she told anyone about the night I came here.

.

She said no.

.

I tried again.

.

Making sure that I was hypnotizing her.

.

She said the same answer that she said before.

.

'Fine. What is your last name?'

.

I asked her quietly.

.

She said.

.

'Granger. Hermione Granger. Why?'

.

I crooked my head to the side in thought.

.

She suddenly looked nervous and sub – consciously pulled the cover more over her.

.

Heck.

.

I would be too, if a mad man raving lunatic murderer comes into my room every night asking for information about me.

.

I glance at the blanket she was holding and knew instantly why she was nervous.

.

As I looked at the blanked for more several seconds.

.

I took note of several things than just one that was bugging her.

.

One.

.

Was that the blanket was almost a see through.

.

It almost makes me sick of how thin it was as for me I would like a thicker blanket.

.

Two.

.

Was that her pajamas was extremely loose. So loose that her shirt when down enough to have her shoulders bare almost.

.

Three.

.

Was that I can see some fresh cuts on her.

.

Not just cuts though.

.

But also bruises and black spots on her pale skin.

.

I could just see myself looking up into her eyes very slowly, could see the fear in them.

.

I knew she was trying to get me to talk more so I wouldn't notice the sheets and the bruises and the cuts and the black spots and the loose pajamas.

.

In fact I was sort of grateful for that.

.

Cause if it would have happened the first time I went to her.

.

She would have been dead.

.

Before I could stop myself.

.


	35. Blood Is Getting To Me Again

**_August 17, 2004_**

.

'Oh. Look at the time. I need to go and get ready for school –'

.

She made an attempt to try to get off the bed.

.

I put my arm around her to stop her and made sure that t if there is some more cuts under her clothing I wouldn't hurt it so much.

.

As I did, her sleeves of her shirt went up enough for me to get a look her bruised up and cut up arm.

.

I got a hold her wrist and made her still on the edge of the bed as I looked at the cuts.

.

They did look fresh.

.

Some looked like they were there since school started.

.

She made an 'Hmph' sound when I pushed her back onto the bed.

.

'Not so fast, I'm afraid.'

.

I said with a slight steal in it to let her know that I wasn't in the mood for anything other than getting to the bottom of this.

.

She looked desperately like she wants to run away from here.

.

What was she afraid of?

.

She acting like I would kill her.

.

Which . . .

.

I am fighting at the moment.

.

I just want to get to the bottom of this . . . what ever this is.

.

I looked at her face and gently turned it to her left.

.

She must have put makeup on when I first came here.

.

How she knows I was coming . . . I'm still trying to figure it out.

.

'How did this happen?'

.

I asked softy to her.

.

The blood was starting to get to me again.

.

'No . . . I mustn't. . . . She's hurt.'

.

I thought weakly as I started to sniff onto one of the cuts on her arm.

.

Plus.

.

I think she's emo.

.

Since the blood scent here is so strong and fresh.

.


	36. THISISHERMIOE! DONTYOULOSECONTROL!

**_August, 18, 2004_**

.

'Well.'

.

I prompted her, making her flinch at my piercing eyes.

.

I sniffed her cut again.

.

Toward where the scent of blood was the strongest.

.

I closed my eyes as I could feel the rich blood under my fingertips.

.

Beating.

.

Hard.

.

Yet somehow flowing like a river.

.

I was so into the feeling of her skin and the feel of her warmth of her blood.

.

That I didn't notice that she was trying to rip her arm away from me with fresh wave of fear in her eyes.

.

I growled.

.

Wanting her to do what I want her to do.

.

'Just relax, Hermione.'

.

"Just relax, Hermione."

.

'It won't hurt.'

.

"It won't hurt."

.

'I'll make it for you to enjoy it.'

.

". . ."

.

Stop it, Sirius.

.

'You don't want to hurt the all ready hurt girl, now, do you?'

.

'It won't hurt.'

.

'Not.'

.

'Just.'

.

'One.'

.

'Bit.'

.

'Hermione.'

.

'Stop!'

.

'It's Hermione! Sirius! Get that into your stupid head!'

.

I could hear her soft whimpers in the dark of the domentary.

.

I could smell the swift of the smell of salty tears.

.

I could feel the body under me as I took blindly of the thirst for blood.

.

'HOLD IT!'

.

'WE.'

.

'ARE.'

.

'IN.'

.

'THE.'

.

'DOMENTARY.'

.

'IN.'

.

'HOGWARTS.'

.

'GET.'

.

'AWAY FROM HERE!'

.

'GETAWAYFROMHERE!'

.

'LET GO OF HERMIONE AND GO!!!'

.

'But the blood . . .'

.

I could feel her body pushing against me.

.

'No! Don't get distracted!'

.

Dang it.

.

I think she did that on purpose this time.

.

Well.

.

The two of us can play the same game, can't we?

.


	37. She Gave up Why Just 1bitetogether movig

**_August, 18, 2004_**

.

I held her down on the bed.

.

Not enough to hurt her.

.

But enough for her to get the idea that I don't want to hurt her.

.

She decides to give up.

.

I look at her surprised.

.

Why did she give up so fast?

.

Giving up like that could kill you girl.

.

What if I took just a bite?

.

Just one bite from her?

.

To get her moving?

.

No?

.


	38. WET POUNDINGS

**_August, 18, 2004_**

.

Should I?

.

I don't know . . .

.

She still is waiting for me to do something to her.

.

It is like waiting for death to come in and sweep you away when you least expect it.

.

I went do to look at more of the bruises on her skin.

.

But at the same time I hand my hand on her pulse point.

.

I could hear her heart stop beating before starting again.

.

Her whole body tenses immediately.

.

i sort of wondered why am I still in control and not just eating her up yet.

.

Not that I would.

.

You know.

.

Eat her.

.

Never mind.

.

The point is that.

.

When she tenses.

.

I can feel everything.

.

That is on her.

.

Which here means that –

.

Icanfeeleverythingunderneathherclothes.

.

Yeah.

.

But hey.

.

She has a soft stomach.

.

And . . . the hair at the back of my neck is standing.

.

While I feel something pull in my stomach.

.

It feels like you are going down a small rollercoaster ride.

.

And it does feel good and bad at the same time.

.

Dang it.

.

I am feeling it right now.

.

Of course it would do it now.

.

Hell.

.

I feel everything on her body at the same time.

.

My hand is on the side of her stomach and the other is behind her neck.

.

She's breathing deeply, almost gasping like a fish for air.

.

Her heart is beating so fast even I thought it would break at any moment.

.

Funny how's that goes.

.

Right?

.

Her nipples are hardening and is rubbing against my shirt.

.

I was gripping her sides so hard that she was biting her lip to prevent herself from whimpering in pain.

.

I loosened my hold on her side stomach.

.

At the same time she was gripping onto my jacket that was ripped up in all sorts of places.

.

I didn't really notice that her neck was soft and was completely unguarded on how sweet it would taste like.

.

It tasted like . . . something I have never tasted before.

.

I could feel her right leg struggling to get to the side of me.

.

So was the left leg.

.

Uh.

.

Oh.

.

The pounding of something inside of her.

.

I feel something sort of beginning to wet slowly.

.

What.

.

The.

.

Hell.

.

I licked her neck and felt her moan all the while I did this.

.

I used one of my hands to get the one of her legs more folded as I quickly bit down on her neck.

.


	39. Don't You Feel it'

**_August, 18, 2004_**

.

She should have screamed just like any other person would do when a vampire try to bit them on the neck.

.

Not only that, but the neck is the most sensitive spot on your body other than your personal areas.

.

And there is a vain out in the open for anybody to be happy to cut up for sweet revenges.

.

Oh no.

.

This isn't revenges.

.

Not at all.

.

Not my doing.

.

I don't do well for that, unless if you were me and your best friend ditches you and leave you with a crime that you haven't even convicted yet.

.

Then oh yeah like hell yeah I would do that.

.

That's reminds me.

.

This isn't the only time when I lost control.

.

It happened some time ago.

.

Some where very recent.

.

Geez.

.

I guess that's why she stopped seeing me when I was in disguised.

.

Wait a sec.

.

Anybody would do that.

.

But never mind that.

.

I'm sucking Hermione's blood at the moment.

.

Stop dude.

.

Okay.

.

She froze.

.

Hell.

.

She even feels frozen.

.

Hell.

.

I would be frozen after a vampire sucks some of my blood too.

.

I pulled her face so I could look at her eyes.

.

I can still see the blood in there pretty good.

.

Hmm.

.

Maybe I didn't take that much after all.

.

I quickly went to her neck again, and licked the marked area.

.

She flinched slightly.

.

Jesus!

.

We are in the same position as to when I did bite her.

.

I quickly stood up and went to the side.

.

Well tried to for she grabbed my tattered robes again.

.

'wait.'

.

Came her soft reply.

.

She made a move of wanting me closer to her.

.

Slightly confused, I lean forward to hear what she had to say.

.

'Don't you feel . . . something?'

.

She asked.

.

Her question confused me even more than it already has.

.

Making me go back into my senses, that was dulled out for a couple of minutes due to the newly blood rush in my views.

.

Hermione's blood.

.

Now sensing more higher than I previously had, I could tell what she was preferring to.

.

It was like an invisible string.

.

Like a bow hair connecting to either ends of the rod.

.

Like a string to a puppet for before the puppeteer starts the puppet show.

.

It was . . .

.

Us.

.

It was us.

.

It was us that is connected like an invisible string.

.

It was us that is connected like a bow hair connecting to either ends of the rod.

.

It was us that is connected like a string to a puppet for before the puppeteer starts the puppet show.

.

We were connected.

.

We were connected somehow.

.

Would make sense since I did drink her blood and it is in my veins.

.


	40. find part book & i'll do chappys again!

**A/N: I am trying to find maybe a recorded version of this 1993 or 1994 book 'Shadow Zone: The Undead Express'. Not the book but recorded versions like a tape you know? I had been looking for it for some time but no such luck. I even looked up on iTunes and still not there, either Zune. If you know how to get it from iTunes then that's great. It is a movie also. And I am still trying to find that also. Here is the summery. **

**.**

**It's a book **

**.**

**And it is from the TV.**

**.**

**That turned into a movie also. **

**.**

**There is the summery.**

**.**

When city kid Zach gets lost in a subway station that's under construction, he ends up on a very strange looking train--filled with riders who look and act even weirder than usual. Soon he finds out why--his fellow passengers are bloodthirsty vampires. Next stop, Transylvania: Zach has just bought himself a one way ride on The Undead Express!

.

**That was the –**

**.**

**Shadow Zone: The Undead Express. **

**.**

**By **

**.**

**J. R. Black.**

**.**

**If any of you do have the book could you type when Valentine Cutter kidnaps Gabe and while he talks to Zach while he has her as bait?**

**.**

**Thank you that will help me out great!**

**.**

.


	41. we're in blood in a way ya know? escape

**August, 18, 2004**

.

"So . . . we're . . . in blood . . . ya know . . ."

.

She nodded, her hands loosing their grip on my shirt finally.

.

I got up and quickly got up.

.

I was suddenly on the other side of the room.

.

Safely away from her.

.

She sat up quickly and stared at me like I was . . . an escaped prisoner.

.

Not the first, mind you.

.

I quickly said a hastily excuse to her before leaving through the nearest window.

.

The air was cool, cooler than it was yesterday.

.

The moon hung up high in the sky.

.

That reminded me something.

.

Moony.

.

What date is it?

.

The twentieth or something like shorts?

.

Well.

.

No point looking for a naked Moony when it is not the full moon, now is it?

.

So I'm coming back to that abandon car of Author's.

.

By the way.

.

How did it got here of all places?

.

Who knows?

.

But I sort of smell Ron's and Harry's scent in there.

.

Did I ever mention that I like old cars better than this year's cars?

.

Or motorbikes?

.

Guess not.

.


	42. What would you do? If You found a girl

**August, 27, 2004**

.

What would you have done?

.

That I mean to say is –

.

What would you have done if you just came back to your hideout –

.

After a long dreary day in the shadows that are like night –

.

What would you have done when you stop at your hide out to see that girl from the dormitory sitting there on the ground of the forest around her?

.

Imagine my surprise when I did.

.

I stopped short.

.

THEN.

.

Froze.

.

In.

.

Shock.

.

Maybe it was the fear of being caught when a human girl knew where I was staying.

.

It was.

.

As hard as I might deny it.

.

I was.

.

What if they find us here?

.

What if someone saw her walking into the forest with nothing but her night clothes?

.

Wouldn't anybody be suspicious about that?

.

Sure.

.

You can tell them that you have sevier sleep walking problems.

.

But to tell that when they never been told on your own personal records – then what?

.

Same here.

.

I'm blanked out.

.

But never the less, I sat down right next to her and asked her a question.

.

'How did you know were I was hiding?'

.

She shook her head and let me put my arms around her.

.

I sighed because either way I won't get an answer to night.

.


End file.
